


kaisookiligfest 2018 - The First Ever Tagalog Fic Fest: Guess Who?

by kaisookiligfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisookiligfest/pseuds/kaisookiligfest
Summary: B-L-I-N-D I-T-E-M!BLIND ITEM!Da who ang mga nagsulat para sa Kaisoo Kilig Fic Fest?





	kaisookiligfest 2018 - The First Ever Tagalog Fic Fest: Guess Who?

Hello, this is your mod speaking! Una sa lahat, maraming salamat sa lahat ng sumali at nagsulat para sa fest na ito. Maraming salamat sa mga nagbasa, nag-iwan ng kudos, nagpromote, nagreact, at nakigulo sa first ever tagalog Kaisoo fic fest, and **KAISOO KILIG FIC FEST**!

 

Gusto sanang gamitin ni mod ang opportunity na ito para magpasalamat sa pasensya ng mga authors kahit na two-three working days ang tinatagal ng pagrereply sa mga nagpapadala ng e-mails. Maraming salamat talaga. Hindi na ito papatagalin pa dahil ipakilala na natin ang 19 manunulat na sumali at binigyan tayo ng fest! Sila ang utak sa likod ng lahat ng ito.

 

* * *

 

 

 **MEET THE AUTHORS**!

 

rolexdaddy (ohdyoskai)

saemriel

sashiahdoh

SEOUL3D

gulawoman

soolali

Khialian

jongdaesang (d10smessi)

peachyninuh

winterheat

stressfangirl

daydreamdump

soodelicioussoo

kkamjongbunny

axcel_lili

Sehuyonce

xoxoEXO (chineeeta21)

forgottenforever

 

Mayroon pong isa na dalawa ang sinulat. And of course, connect the dots tayo. Ito naman ang mga fics!

 

**DAY ONE**

 

 

[message not sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093251)

Stress sa traffic, stress sa init, stress sa acads. Iyan ang nararamdaman ni Jongin habang hinahabol ang deadline niya para sa isang subject. Habang nasa loob siya ng punong FX ay napilitan siyang makinig sa radyo – teka, love story niya ba noong high school ‘yon?!

 

[Huwag na magtaka kung ayaw kitang mawala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058658)

Sino ba ang nagbigay ng teddy bear kay Kyungsoo?

 

**DAY TWO**

 

[Si Jongin na ang Hari, Pakisabi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951684)

Self-proclaimed "halaman" si Kyungsoo, at nandito ang malanding si Jongin to prove him wrong.

 

[Mga Palipad Hangin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845559)

Kung saan si Kyungsoo ay Confident Gay at si Jongin ay ang epitome ng Chaotic at Panicked Gay. Pero kapag nagkakaluhuran na, ibang usapan na yon.

 

**DAY THREE**

 

[Labo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029360)

Prompt: childhood friends sa harap ng magulang nila, rivals sa harap ng university nila, at lovers kung umasta sa kama.

 

Aka that very magulong fic kung saan finifigure out nilang dalawa kung ano ba talagang stand nila sa buhay ng isa't-isa

 

[Ikaw pa rin talaga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034820)

Paglaruan man ng oras at panahon, Si Kyungsoo pa rin talaga ang hanap hanap ni Jongin.

 

**DAY FOUR**

 

[Tinatang(g)i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065120)

Ilang taon ba ang kailangan para masabi mo ang katagang "mahal kita" sa isang tao?

 

 

[Promdi Province, To Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020423)

City boy si Jongin, yayamanin, his vacations are always out of the country. kaya naman excited na excited siya ng imbitahan siyang umuwi sa probinsya ni Kyungsoo. dapat magpaimpress kina tito at tita! fuck wait, di siya marunong magkamay.

 

**DAY FIVE**

 

[5k per night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149378)

sabi nga ng isang filipino national artist,  _‘there’s so many bitches in the club. there’s so many sexy babies. ba’t hindi ka maghanap?’_

(or, stripper-dancer si kyungsoo na naging fake boyfriend ni jongin.)

 

**DAY SIX**

 

[Kambyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986370)

Pinangako ni Kyungsoo na magmu-move on na talaga siya kay Jongin kasi "hanggang tingin lang naman talaga ako, Baek!" Pero noong nagbook siya ng Uber guess who ang driver?

 

[Hello, Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005507)

Si Kyungsoo, isang anghel na bumaba mula sa langit.

 

Si Jongin, isang mortal na may mapait na nakaraan.

 

Dalawang nilalang mula sa magkaibang mundo pero iisa ang tibok ng kanilang mga puso.

 

**DAY SEVEN**

 

[San Jose del Monte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141347) by Anonymous [requested ng author]

Taun-taon lumuluwas si Kyungsoo sa isang bayan sa Bulacan tuwing bakasyon kung saan childhood friend niya si Jongin. At nalalapit na ang panahon na luluwas siyang muli sa nasabing bayan. Ngunit paano niya ito haharapin kung tatlong buwan nakalipas, umamin ng damdamin ang ngayo'y binatang si Jongin.

 

[Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137831)

Si Kim Jongin ay isang sikat na politician na tumatakbo para sa senado. Perfect job, perfect wife, perfect life. Lingid sa alam ng marami, mayroon siyang tinatagong lihim.

Si Kyungsoo na makeup artist.

 

**DAY EIGHT**

 

[Alagaan mo rin ang Mabalahibo kong Puso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161168)

Dakilang magkaaway si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Ano kaya ang mangyayari kung inassaign sila ng adviser nila na mag-alaga sa kanilang class pet na hamster?

 

[Ang Rurok ng Pag-ibig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189512)

Umakyat ng bundok ang dalawang magkaibigang sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Habang umaakyat, bumabalik-tanaw ang dalawa sa kung ano ang naging buhay nila bilang magkaibigan. Lingid sa alam ni Kyungsoo, may gusto pala si Jongin sa kanya.

 

**DAY NINE**

 

[Labyu Langga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197978)

"So, lahat tayo dito.. kabet?"

  
OR ang story kung pano nakatagpo ng TRUE LOVE si Kyungsoo sa pagiging keriDO niya.

 

**DAY TEN**

 

[Maghihintay Sayo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192911)

Si Kyungsoo, nagconfess, na-friendzoned, nag-move-on(?), nag-glow up... kaya naman ang nangfriendzone noon, naglalaway na sa kanya ngayon. PAK!!!

 

[Buttsex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176789)

Kung saan sa Wordscapes lang umiikot ang buhay ng playwright na si Kyungsoo at pinangarap ni Jongin na maging artista.

 

**DAY ELEVEN**

 

[Ay, Nabali? Diligan Mo!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178118)

Unico Hijo si Kyungsoo ng isa sa pinakamayamang pamilya sa kanilang lugar. Maarte, sosyal at spoiled pero nagbago ang lahat nang makilala niya ang gwapo at makisig nilang hardinero na si Jongin.

 

[Conyo Not?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176759)

Bet ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kaso ayaw ni Jongin sa mga conyo at maarte na 'tulad ni Kyungsoo, mag work out kaya sila or nah?

 

* * *

 

 

Magcomment lamang po sa inyong mga hula. Ire-reveal mo ang mga manunulat sa araw ng Sabado!

 

ABANGAN!


End file.
